1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention is directed to bait keepers for shielding fish baits and for exposing them at a desired depth.
2. Description Of Related Art
Often when fishing for a certain species of desirable fish (e.g. red snapper) a baited hook must be lowered to a depth at which it is anticipated the fish are located. It is not uncommon for the bait to be attacked or removed by an undesirable fish (e.g. a triggerfish) before the baited hook reaches the desired depth.
There has long been a need for something which shields a bait from undesirable fish. There has long been a need for such a device in which the bait can be exposed when desired. There has long been a need for such a device which can be used with a plurality of baits or baited hooks.